thebestdragonballzstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Oceanus Shenron
Oceanus Shenron is the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind. Unlike her brothers, except for Syn Shenron, Oceanus Shenron has the power to control 2 elements: water and wind. She was born when Oolong messed up Emperor Pilaf's wish by wishing for a pair of panties from a "hot babe" and she is completely embarrassed by this as she turned red when Goku asked how she was born. Even Pan blushes, but Goku still thinks it is funny. Biography A local village believes her to be the sea princess, Princess Oto, that gives them fish. She does this by using the wind and water to carry the fish out of the sea, but she destroys the business of many fishermen in doing so. Goku, Pan, and a boy, Colm, from the village challenge Oceanus Shenron. Oceanus Shenron attacks Goku by using the wind to knock Goku around. After a few minutes into the fight Oceanus Shenron reveals another special ability she has with the wind; she can hide her real appearance. It turns out Oceanus Shenron shares her looks with her brothers. When she uses her wind attack on Goku again, Pan charges up a Kamehameha wave and blasts her. Then Goku does the same thing; destroying Oceanus Shenron for good andgiving the fishermen their business back. Abilities * Air Shattering Energy Ball: Oceanus Shenron summons up multiple air balls to storm her enemy. * Mighty Hurricane Fury: A fast, skin-piercing hurricane that she used against Goku. * Whirlwind Spin: A small tornado able to suck up anything surrounding it. * Limited Shapeshifting: Oceanus Shenron clearly had some degree of shapeshifting that allowed her to appear as Princess Oto. * Flight: The ability to fly with the use of ki. Trivia: # Since Oceanus was born from the very first wish made onscreen in the entire Dragon Ball series, it is probable that Oceanus is the eldest of all seven Shadow Dragons, despite the fact that Oceanus isn't the strongest. # She is the only female Shadow Dragon. To note she says she kills those who see her true form, suggesting she doesn't like her true form (which looks and sounds like a male). # Interestingly, even though Oceanus Shenron was born out of a selfish wish (eg, Oolong's wish for a pair of underwear), she still turned out to be as bad as the other Shadow Dragons, which is unusual due to Nuova Shenron being a good Shadow Dragon mainly because of the fact that he was also spawned from a selfish wish (eg, King Piccolo's wish for eternal youth so he can return to his prime). Of course, Oolong's purpose for making the wish at all was to save the world; just the content of the wish was selfish. Likewise, the content of Oceanus' actions in bringing all the fish for the people made her seem nice at first, but the fact that she brought too much fish, killing the fishing business in that town as well as polluting it from all the rotted extra fish, is more indicative of her true nature. # In addition to being born of Oolong's wish for the pair of panties, she was born from the six-star ball. Ironically and appropriately for multiple reasons, this is the ball Goku and Bulma got in the original Dragon Ball for protecting a village from the then-rogue Oolong. # Oceanus Shenron is one of the two Shadow Dragons (along with Haze Shenron) that Goku didn't use his Super Saiyan 4 form against.